


To keep you up all night - Of sleepless nights and frustrated soldiers

by Pixel_One



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Reiner snores, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_One/pseuds/Pixel_One
Summary: The label attached to it said nothing but “To keep you up all night”. Must be some sort of medicine to keep people awake, he guessed, and he was about to throw it back in the drawer when the devious idea came to his mind and a mischievous smirk overtook his features.The 104th Cadet Corps boys can’t get a wink of sleep because of Reiner’s snoring problem, so they find a way to get back at him. Their plan, however, fails… Or does it?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 93





	To keep you up all night - Of sleepless nights and frustrated soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a lovely Bertholdt fanart/TikTok created by @benettsart (on Instagram)/@beneeett_art (on TikTok). Check it out!
> 
> I usually need a longer time to write, but I didn't want to lose inspiration, so I finished it in about a dozen days.  
> I sincerely hope you like it <3

It feels like it’s been ages since the last time the young men from the 104th Cadet Corps were able to get a good night’s sleep. 

Sometimes it was because of training. It left them bruised and sore, so much that it was hard to even rest. 

Other times, it was memories. Memories of death, of blood, of family, of what they’d left behind. They lit a cold fire of helplessness in their chests that wouldn’t let them forget, not even in the dead of night.

But other times, when days were quiet and spirits were high, it was all Reiner Braun’s fault. 

Actually, it was about his disturbingly loud snoring. All the boys who had to share their room with him could never get a wink of sleep. It’s like he was under some sort of sick spell. He would lie down, toss and turn for a while, and after about a quarter of an hour, he would start snoring so loud he sounded like the horn of a massive sailing boat. 

The only one who seemed to be unaffected was Bertholdt, whose sleep was so imperturbable that not even falling from the bed would have been enough to wake him up. 

Sometimes the other boys would kick Reiner’s torso to get him to lie on his side or stomach, but most of the time they were too annoyed and tired to get up and physically move him, so instead, they woke him up by insulting him in chorus and telling him to shut the hell up.

Even when they managed to get him to stop, he still fell back into the same patterns and began snoring a dozen minutes later. 

To sum it up, sleepless nights were a standard occurrence.

That night had been the same. The boys got up feeling even more tired than they were the day before, bodies heavy and struggling to keep their eyes open. 

Connie felt absolute dread as he pushed his legs out of the bed covers and his skin was pierced by the aggressively cold air. Sleep deprivation and freezing winters were definitely a scary combination. 

His mood was further demolished when he caught a glimpse of Reiner stretching his arms with a satisfied look on his face. _The bastard sure has slept good, snoring like a damn pig the whole night._

All eyes in the room were on him. Envy, resentment, anger. And yet he shamelessly yawned without a care in the world. 

“Sleep well, Reiner?” said Jean, a bitter look on his face, as silence fell in the room. 

It only took Reiner a moment to understand what all those glares meant.

“Oh come on guys, this again? You’re exaggerating now, it can’t be that bad. Right Bertl?” Reiner inquired, his closest friend shrugging in ignorance.

Eren continued, “Of course he has nothing to say! The guy could sleep through a damn war!” 

Then the boys’ voices overlapped as they started bickering, their tones sharpened by their lack of rest. They’d become grumpy, moody, and overly sensitive, and it was starting to affect their training. Even Commandant Sadies had noticed, which was by far the most alarming matter. 

Connie was usually one of the strongest protesters when it came to Reiner’s snoring, but today he just didn’t feel it in him to join the fight. He needed to get something in his belly before he could deal with that.

So while the other boys went on and on about _their needs and Reiner’s audacity and their mental health_ or whatever, Connie sneaked out of the room to get to the canteen. Sasha had been talking to him about this secret stash of food she’d hidden somewhere nearby, but she wouldn’t tell him where, and right now he was determined to find it at all costs. He needed a new, decent start to the day.

Cadets were usually never allowed inside the kitchen, so it was unlikely that Sasha had put her food in there, but Connie decided to give it a shot anyway.

He messily opened boxes, drawers, bags, packages… and yet he couldn’t find what he was looking for. 

He was about to give up on his search when he found, in a very low and dusty drawer, a strange vial. It contained a rather ordinary-looking substance, probably just water with some kind of powder in it. 

The label attached to it said nothing but “To keep you up all night”.

 _Must be some sort of medicine to keep people awake_ , he guessed, and he was about to throw it back in the drawer when the devious idea came to his mind and a mischievous smirk overtook his features.

His face lit up with giddy excitement, and he forgot all about what he’d been looking for. 

He had a plan.

* * * 

That night, the recruits gathered in the canteen. Some were chatting, some were even arguing, but they all looked like they’d been completely drained out. That guy, Daz, especially looked worse with each passing day. That evening he sort of resembled a raisin. Dry. Wrinkled. Hollow. 

Reiner and Bertholdt had been kind of isolated since morning. Clearly, most of their comrades were still upset about not getting any sleep for the umpteenth time. 

That’s when Connie made his move. He’d already told all his friends about his wicked plan, so he knew he could count on their cooperation when he walked inside the kitchen and used the still-lit fire to warm some water.

He raised his voice in order to be heard from the other room. “Hey guys, I’m boiling some water! Does anybody want tea or whatever?” 

This was plan A, and it was confirmed to be a success. Among the other cadets who asked for something to drink, Reiner’s voice could be heard. “Thanks, Connie. I’m gonna have tea.”

The boys couldn’t help but smirk. Finally, Reiner would get a taste of his own medicine. Finally, they would be able to embrace the forbidden pleasure of undisturbed sleep. 

Connie proceeded to bring the boiling water over, one cup at a time, helped by Christa and Marco, and in a few moments, most people in the room were either drinking from their cups or steeping their tea in the hot liquid. 

After bringing everyone their mug, Connie made a beeline towards Reiner, carrying the two cups filled with hot water. They were supposed to be for Reiner and Bertholdt, but the latter had excused himself and gone to the bathroom a few moments before. 

“So Reiner…”, began Connie while lowering the two small cups on the table. “You know how today we had a free hour? Yeah, me and the boys went to the market, and we figured we’d bring you a little present.”

The innocent part of Reiner’s mind was almost flattered, but he immediately understood something was up, so he just breathed out an exasperated chuckle, as if he already knew it was going to be something stupid.

Connie whipped out the strange vial from that morning, tag carefully removed, and showed it to Reiner. “This thing should basically prevent your loud ass snoring. Really. We got it from a chemist.”

“Damn, you guys would go that far? So petty.” and Connie was about to bonk him in the head, but Reiner continued. “Whatever, just pour it in my drink then, I guess it’s worth giving it a try.” So Connie emptied the vial’s contents in the small cup and chatted with Reiner as he waited for the liquid to cool down a bit.

 _Score! You reap what you sow._ Connie was overjoyed. He could already feel the pleasure of stretching his back after a good night of rest. Couldn’t wait to see Reiner with lifeless, sleep-deprived eyes. Really the ultimate wet dream. He shivered in anticipation. 

His moment of bliss, however, was interrupted when he heard Bertholdt, who had just come back from the bathroom, let out a strangled noise. 

“Ew, what the hell is this?” 

Connie couldn’t believe it. Bertholdt had downed the drink in one go. _Reiner’s drink._

“Bertholdt- what the fuck man, come on!” 

Connie shrieked desperately. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

The boys had collectively decided to leave Bertholdt out of this whole prank thing, mostly because they thought he would definitely snitch on them, given how close to Reiner he was. Now Connie hated himself for not telling him. 

Bertholdt was already wide-eyed in disgust for the tea’s savory taste, and now he was also very confused. “What’s wrong?”

Connie raised his voice. “What’s wrong!? What’s wrong you ask? You just- You know what? I’m too tired for this. I’m going to sleep. Ask Reiner.” And as everyone in the room stopped talking, he realized he’d made a scene. He stormed out, exhaustion and rage getting the better of him.

Bertholdt still looked baffled. “No really, what have I done?” 

Reiner let out a sigh and smiled faintly at his naive friend. “The drink had some medicine or whatever, like, to make me stop snoring. I guess they were really passionate about that.” 

Bertholdt tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows coming together in a worried frown.

“Nah, don’t worry. You don’t snore so there’s no problem. I think. Just go to sleep."

* * *

Ever since they’d found out about Reiner’s snoring problem, the boys had tried to find makeshift solutions to be able to sleep, and although their plans never really worked, they persevered, out of despair if nothing else. 

So, according to this set of non-written rules, Reiner had to be the last one to go to bed. He was only allowed to go to sleep when the others had been in their beds for twenty minutes at least. They knew that Reiner’s snoring noises were strong enough to stop them from falling asleep, but they had hoped his snorts alone wouldn’t be able to wake them up once they were already out cold. 

To put it simply, they were wrong. But Reiner knew better than to feed their wrath just to get twenty extra minutes of sleep, so he obediently complied and went to bed later than the others. 

That night was no exception. After the evening chatter had slowly died down, most recruits left for the baths, while some, including Reiner, kept up the talk in the canteen. 

At about half an hour to midnight, Reiner left to get himself cleaned up and the others quickly emptied the room, hurrying to go lie down before he came to the sleeping quarters.

When most boys came to the room, Bertholdt had already been there for a while. He had gone to bed much earlier than usual and had been lying down for about two hours, but sleep just wouldn’t come. 

He couldn’t keep his eyes shut. His body felt sore, he constantly needed to change his position. At first, he was freezing, and after just a couple of seconds, he felt his sweat-soiled shirt sticking to his torso, while warmth spread all over him. He was starting to feel fidgety, arms and legs unable to just stay still. 

He got into a sitting position, pushing the covers on his lap and exhaling a shaky breath. 

Could it be that he’d eaten too much? Very unlikely, but it was undeniable that some kind of pressure was building in the pit of his stomach. His discomfort was through the roof.

All the panting and hyperventilating was really starting to creep him out, and he would’ve risked waking up one of his fellow cadets if he hadn’t remembered, right at that moment, that someone was still up and could help him.

With all the strength he could muster, he stood up on his shaky knees and went for the door. 

Completely ignoring common sense, he got out of the room only wearing the loose dark shirt he already had on and his white pants, which he mindlessly put on at that moment. After all, he felt terribly hot, and since his thinking process had started becoming quite blurry, he couldn’t really feel the cold or care about the winter that raged just outside the chambers.

Making his way to the bathrooms, he felt weaker and weaker by the second. Although he couldn’t feel it, his body had definitely reacted to the sudden temperature change. Even the short distance between the barrack and the baths had his body completely overworked as if he’d just run a marathon. 

The warmth that enveloped him as soon as he entered the baths felt relieving, but it inevitably brought him back to his earlier condition. He was once again a sweating mess. 

From a distance, he could hear the sounds of water hitting the floor. Someone was quietly humming a familiar tune. _It must be Reiner._

He followed the noise as strength slowly left his achingly warm body. He needed to lean on the bathroom wall now, to prevent his knees from buckling. And he still felt hot. So damn hot. He started grabbing at his shirt, raised it to expose his torso, and palmed his scorching skin with his left hand, which was thankfully still a little cold from when he was outside. 

He really couldn’t figure out what was happening to him. At least not until he tried to take another step and a moan escaped his mouth. The humming stopped. His cheeks blushed in embarrassment. He looked down at his legs and noticed the bulge in his pants. _What the hell? How could I not notice earlier?_

“Is anybody there?”, Reiner’s voice brought him back to reality. He shook his head to get out of his momentary trance and decided to run for it. He couldn’t be seen in this state. Sure, Reiner was his closest friend, but there’s a limit to anything.

He managed to turn around, but when he was about to move forward, his legs betrayed him again, stopping him on his tracks, and a wave of heat ran over him from head to toe. A sigh left his lips. 

Dread combined with embarrassment burned up inside of him as he felt Reiner’s hand on his shoulder. “Bertholdt? What are you doing here?”, he asked, and since his friend didn’t reply, he placed both his hands on his shoulders and forced him to turn around and face him.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You look like shit.”

Bertholdt trembled and refused to answer once again. He was so embarrassed he was about to scream. “It, It’s nothing, really. I, ah, I just feel really hot. I… I came here to have a cold shower.”

“Are you crazy? A cold shower at this time of the year? You’re gonna die.”

Bertholdt was struggling to keep himself standing, and really just wanted Reiner to leave. Especially because the blond was practically naked, wearing only his undergarments and a towel around his neck. And it felt strange to have Reiner butt-naked in front of him while he was in such a state. _What if he notices? He’s gonna think I’m such a creep._

And of course, he did notice. Just his luck.

“Oh-”, Reiner stopped for a second and took a step back. “I guess you really need a cold shower.” His little laugh was so awkward that Bertholdt wished for the ground to swallow him whole. He wanted to sprint the hell out of there, but as he tried to move his legs, his knees finally caved in, unable to sustain his weight any longer. He fell to the ground with a startled cry of the other boy’s name. 

When Reiner turned around again, Bertholdt was curled up on the floor, his cheeks redder than he’d ever seen them. “Bertl? Are you okay?”

Bertholdt had half the mind to keep silent once again, but a strong shiver made him change his mind. His stomach churned, and his crotch was really starting to hurt. He felt swollen and extremely sensitive, so much that even the seams of his pants were too painfully restraining.

Through heavy breaths, he managed to speak. “I, ah, I don’t know Reiner, it just- freaking hurts and I can’t even stand on my legs now.” 

Although Bertholdt was really embarrassed about having to say that out loud, the concerned look on his friend’s face was relieving. _Thank God he hasn’t taken this the wrong way._

“Ok Bertl, just breathe. Let’s take your pants off.”

 _What??_ As tempting as the proposal was, the prospect of getting naked in front of his comrade, combined with the warmth and the arousal boiling inside of him, made his head spin. Before he knew it, these racing thoughts had clouded his judgment once again. His face was tinted red and tears were starting to form at the corners of his eyes. _Damn freaking embarrassing._

So caught up as he was in his shame, he almost didn’t notice that Reiner was now tugging at his pants. He was blushing too. But he also looked very worried. 

“Wh- What are you doing? You don’t have to-”

Bertholdt couldn’t finish his sentence, a loud moan coming right out of his mouth as Reiner swiped his pants over the bulge to get them off in a single motion. It felt so good to be finally out of his confines that his dick jerked like he was already on the brink of getting off. It was all so intense. 

“Damn… that looks painful.”

“It… It is.”

Now that Reiner had taken his pants off, both boys found themselves with nothing to say or to do. Neither of them intended to overstep the other's boundaries, but it was clear that they had the same thing in mind. They averted their gazes from each other, yet the tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. 

“Reiner, uh, I know you have nothing to do with this but it really really hurts right now so, uh, I wanna do something about it. So if you could just-”

He stopped there. Reiner had probably understood what he was getting at, and yet he acted as if he hadn’t. He lowered his head and grabbed Bertholdt’s bulge, giving it a firm squeeze. Only then did he meet the other’s eyes.

“Reiner! What- what are you trying to-”

The blond squeezed again, and his expression was like an unspoken request for permission to go on.

“I- just-”

Bertholdt was insecure. It was his first time being in such an intimate situation and the fact that it was with Reiner made it ten times stranger. 

It had happened once, during their expedition, that he'd caught Reiner touching himself. 

It was way past midnight, the young warriors had settled for the night on a small hill. 

Reiner probably thought that everyone else was sleeping, but Bertholdt could hear his quiet moans, and he immediately understood what was happening. What shocked him is that witnessing this side of his companion hadn’t repulsed him at all. If anything, he was flustered. Restless. Tempted. That night was hell. He'd had to wait for a whole hour before Reiner finally fell asleep, so he had neglected his own arousal the whole time, giving in to his desires only when he was completely sure everybody was unconscious. 

Right now though, it was different. They were both wide awake, honest about what they wanted, eager to satisfy and be satisfied.

“Just do it.” Bertholdt blurted it out as fast as he could, covering his flaming face with shaky fingers. Reiner himself was speechless. He didn't actually think he was going to be allowed to go further.

He leaned forward, repositioning himself on his knees, and moved his hand over Bertholdt's crotch, earning a gasp from the other boy.

Opening his palm slowly, he rubbed the bulge through the thin fabric, as the other moved his hands to cover his mouth instead of his face. He didn't want to let out any weird sounds in front of him, and with how desperate he’d gotten, he knew he wasn't going to resist much longer. Breathing steadily was starting to become an arduous task.

“Reiner-” He moaned out, “I'm- I'm really gonna make a mess of you don't let me take it out now.”

Reiner made eye contact again, and Bertholdt could see it in his eyes that the situation was somehow affecting him too. Seeing his closest friend in such a state - flustered, pleasured, frantic - was doing things to him. Things he ignored in favor of tending to the other’s much more serious situation.

Holding his breath, Reiner finally yanked Bertholdt’s underwear down, exposing him completely, and wasted no time in firmly grabbing his dick once again. He forced himself to ignore the dark-ish pink color of the rather impressive length and decided to just rub him as fast and hard as he could. 

Bertholdt was a wreck. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were instead tightly shut, head tilted upwards- Reiner couldn’t help but feel drawn to the show he was putting on. Even though he was always so silent and mysterious, at that moment you could really read him like an open book. _What a view._

After a few skilled flicks of the wrist and a rough session of rubbing that elicited all kinds of whimpers from Bertholdt, Reiner pressed his thumb on his friend’s sensitive tip, throwing him over the edge. 

Carelessly, he moaned hard, out loud, probably forgetting about the proximity with the girls’ barrack.

Reiner leaned backward and examined his hand. Bertholdt had come so much, the gooey substance had almost covered the entirety of his palm.

“That was fast.”

Bertholdt kept dreadfully quiet. _Guess that was kinda rude._

“Whatever. Are you feeling better now?” he said, holding his dirty hand mid-air. When his friend refused to talk once again, he looked at him and noticed that his erection hadn’t flagged down one bit. He was still hard. If not harder than before. His labored breathing wasn’t returning to normal either. He gave Reiner a scared look. _What the hell’s wrong with my body?_ he asked himself.

“What the-” 

Both boys were extremely confused. They knew very well that after an orgasm, no matter how horny you are, you need to recover for a good few minutes. There might be exceptions, sure, but It's not like it can stay like _that_ anyway. 

"How the hell did it get even _harder_?"

Bertholdt had no answer, of course. Not only did he not know what this all was about, but he also lacked the ability to formulate any coherent reasoning. 

"How long has it even been like this?"

"I, uh, I don't know. No idea. A while? Maybe? But- I didn't notice until I was here."

"Wait, didn't it wake you up? You've gone to bed pretty early, right?"

Bertholdt gulped and inhaled deeply. “Actually… After the, uh, ruckus, in the canteen, I did go to bed, but I couldn’t-”

His sentence was interrupted when he let out a long sigh. His crotch area, albeit now free of any confines, was starting to hurt again. He’d never been that hard in his life.

As a response to the growing discomfort between his legs, his hand almost involuntarily darted down to grab his dick, and he resumed speaking. “I- ah, shit- I think this has something to do with that disgusting stuff I drank-” he managed to utter between pants. His face muscles were contorting again, the overwhelming pleasure defining their erratic movements. His hand sped up. 

Reiner felt all of his blood travel down south. His friend, to whom he’d just given a handjob, was now jerking off while speaking to him as if mid-masturbation talk was a normal thing. He crouched down and tried his best to hide his own hardening dick. Bertholdt’s continuous pants were driving him insane. 

“I, yeah, I think you’re right. Maybe they wanted to pull a prank on me. I mean, sure, if I was jerking off, I wouldn’t be snoring, I guess... It’s fucked up, though.”

It all made sense now. But maybe the amount of medicine had been a little too much. Looking at the state poor Bertholdt was in, Reiner realized that even after coming once again, he wouldn’t be satisfied. He could tell that two rounds wouldn’t be nearly enough. 

He proved himself right when he heard a louder moan coming from Bertholdt and his eyes shot up. The taller boy had come again, and he looked absolutely destroyed. His chest was repeatedly rising and falling as he tried to regain his composure. However, as both took a little peek downstairs, they were left open-mouthed. 

“It’s still not-” Reiner started, incredulous. 

“Shit, it’s so sore now that it hurts to just touch it. I- ah, I can’t get off like that anymore. Shit.”

Admittedly, he was at fault for not using something to lubricate himself with. 

He stared at his boner, kind of hoping his glare would be enough to will it away, but of course, it wasn’t that easy. He let out a desperate whimper as he once again felt the vibrations of new, blossoming arousal crawl up his spine. 

“If-, if it’s ok with you- I could, I mean... I could take it in my mouth.”

Bertholdt pointed his gaze at him. He would’ve been shocked, embarrassed, scared, ashamed, if only he could care about anything at all right now. And he couldn’t.

“That’s- ah, are you sure? you’re not messing with me right now, are you?”

Bertholdt couldn’t help the loud moan he let out right after finishing his sentence, and the fact that it almost seemed to emphasize the message had Reiner chuckle in amusement. His gentle giggle was enough to let his friend know that he was all in for it. 

“I won’t leave you alone Bertl. It’s kinda my fault after all.”

Reiner leaned back a little, then lowered himself even more, so that his face was close to Bertholdt’s nether regions. Seeing it from up so close, Reiner could notice every little detail about his friend’s shaft and could tell how desperate he was by the way his rock-hard boner throbbed uncontrollably. Having his face so close to it, he could _smell_ how horny he was. _I guess this should gross me out, but..._

The blond himself was panting and noticed that even just his warm breath was enough to stimulate Bertholdt’s oversensitive, damp tip. But that wasn’t enough for either of them.

He slightly parted his lips and let the head of Bertholdt’s dick get caught between them, his tongue licking to clean up the residues of his earlier orgasms. He looked up at his friend and saw the way he was gripping his shirt with one hand and trying to stifle his sounds with the other. 

“Reiner-”

He’d been focusing on the head a lot, and Berthold’s groans were starting to become whines. Concentrating on his most sensitive part meant he felt waves of pleasure sharp enough to make his eyes water, but not to make him orgasm. His desire to just buck his hips and fuck Reiner’s mouth was through the roof right now, but he still had a last bit of decency that kept him from taking advantage of his friend, who was willing to go to such lengths just to help him out.

“Just- shit. Go deeper. P-please.”

Bertholdt literally had tears in his eyes. A sight that triggered something inside of Reiner. Letting go of the slow, steady rhythm of his tongue on Bertholdt’s tip, he gradually took more in his mouth, sucking on the shaft the best way he could. 

The delicious sounds that exited Bertholdt’s mouth, paired up with the picture of his parted, moist lips and his swollen cheeks were enough to bring Reiner himself on the verge of desperation. 

Trying not to be noticed, he sneaked a hand down his own undergarments, grabbing and rubbing himself messily. 

In the meantime, Bertholdt’s hands had reached for the blond’s head, and he was patting and caressing his disheveled hair, although it was clear that he was holding himself back and the thing he really wanted to do was grab fistfuls of those soft blond strands and just use them as leverage to fuck Reiner’s face and come down his throat. 

_Reiner, Reiner, Reiner, Reiner._ It was all he could say and all he could think of.

Reiner’s moans had gotten more intense, and he transferred their lustful vibrations to Bertholdt’s dick with each and every bob of his head. It was then, that the taller boy noticed that Reiner had been playing with himself. _So fucking hot._ He was really getting off on sucking his dick. _So fucking hot._

The thought alone had him buck his hips, which caused Reiner to gag loudly. The obscene sound spurred Bertholdt on even more and completely destroyed any inch of self-control he had left. 

He got a hold of Reiner’s short hair, shut his eyes, and instinctively began slamming his hips on Reiner’s face, trying to get as deep inside of him as possible. 

Ignoring Reiner’s cries and gagging sounds, he kept on pushing his head down his dick, while letting out the lewdest sounds. His face had gone beet red and he really looked like he was about to explode, the animalistic way he moved further underlining his desperation. 

Unaware of the fact that his friend had gone beet red as well, but from lack of air, he spoke up.

“I’m sorry Reiner, fuck, I’m sorry, I’m gonna come Reiner. Fuck-”

Right then, he pulled on the other’s hair harder and kept his head still with a forceful grip as he was finally hit by his third orgasm. Admittedly, this had taken a lot longer than the first two ones. 

His whole dick pulsed multiple times, completely enveloped by Reiner’s throat, while his sperm rapidly filled his mouth. 

After a few seconds and a particularly loud gag from Reiner, Bertholdt’s eyes shot open and he hastily eased his tight grip on the blond’s head.

Reiner was coughing, spitting some of the other boy’s liquid as he tried to go back to breathing normally. His eyes were swollen with tears, his hair was a mess, and his lips dirty with the white substance.

Seeing the state he was in, Bertholdt was utterly mortified. 

“I’m so fucking sorry Reiner, I swear I don’t know what happened to me, I couldn’t think straight, and I just- I grabbed your head and did whatever I wanted- you just wanted to help me and I-”

Bertholdt’s anxious babbling was interrupted by Reiner’s lips on his. His eyes immediately widened. 

The kiss was aggressive, primal, and it had a touch of desperation on Reiner’s part. Uncaring of his friend’s shock, he let his tongue slip inside his mouth and led a brief make-out session, moaning all the while. 

Their foreheads stayed connected as they parted their lips to breathe in heavy pants. Bertholdt noticed that Reiner had come. Reiner noticed that Bertholdt was still hard. 

They looked at each other, deep in their eyes, and breathed. Their gazes were still. 

In that moment of clarity, they both seemed to finally realize how far they’d gone. How the things they did were pretty much inexcusable for two people that were _just_ _friends_. 

Then, Bertholdt inched closer, and Reiner did the same. Their lips were practically touching, but the question _“Is this ok?”_ was still hanging in the air between them. 

“Can I?”

The other simply nodded. 

They both smiled gently, the blush on their faces was pure, genuine, wholesome. It had nothing to do with the raw, heavy flush from earlier. 

Bertholdt giggled sweetly, and the other couldn’t help a loving chuckle. _So cute._

The kiss they shared now was somehow chaste, even despite the context, and it felt magical. Like it meant the world. Their hands cupping each other’s faces, their soft hums, their noses bumping. Everything about that kiss was perfect. That’s what both of them thought. 

Bertholdt’s sudden whimper, however, reminded them of their predicament, and with that, Reiner pushed his companion’s shirt off of him and pressed his naked upper body against the other’s, sighing as the frantic lust from earlier came back to them all at once. In no time, they were kissing, licking, biting, touching each other’s skin, leaving marks, mindlessly rubbing against one another like beasts in heat. 

And the sounds, the sounds they made were music to each other’s ears and fueled their excitement like dry leaves fuel a forest fire. 

And so, their sleepless night carried on. 

* * *

For the first time in a few months, Connie woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and had to raise a hand to protect his eyes from a stark ray of morning sun. Realization dawning on him, he sat up immediately and looked around. _Finally a damn night of sleep! I can’t believe this!_

Rubbing his eyes, he directed his gaze to Reiner’s bunk, expecting to find him on his bed, with a sock in his mouth or whatever could’ve kept him from snoring the whole night. But the bed was empty and the covers were neat. _Did he go sleep somewhere else?_

A moment later, loudly banging the door open, he and Bertholdt entered the room. Connie gawked at them in disbelief. They looked wrecked. Maybe even more than that guy, Daz. Bertholdt was holding onto Reiner, and they both had deep dark circles and a slight limp. Their hair was a disaster.

“Good morning sleepyheads! Can’t believe I finally slept tonight. Where the hell have you been, though?” he said with a cheerful yet somehow devilish smirk.

Bertholdt was slouched on his friend’s shoulder, barely awake, and Reiner looked at him and frowned, a deep sigh escaping his lips. 

“Shut up. You were behind all of this, weren’t you? What the hell was inside that vial thing?”

_Oh. But wasn’t it Bertholdt who drank that? Who cares. We slept like damn babies. It’s all that matters._

“I mean, it only had a little tag that said it wouldn’t make you sleep, what do I know?”

“Wait, what? Didn’t you guys get it from a chemist?!” Reiner moved his arms in an exasperated way, causing Bertholdt to slump down from him and into the bed. He didn’t even bother to keep his eyes open and just drifted to sleep right away.

Connie awkwardly scratched his neck as he averted his gaze. “Um… about that- Not really. I mean, I found it in a drawer in the canteen… But hey, it really kept him up, so who cares. Why you stayed up is a mystery, though. Did you drink a bit too, in the end?” 

Reiner thought it through. _So Connie has no idea what it did_. _How could he be stupid enough to think some random soldier kept narcolepsy medicine hidden in a canteen drawer? Unbelievable._

“No Connie, I didn’t drink it.” He deadpanned. “But I’ve had to- _help_ Bertholdt the whole night. He couldn’t sleep a wink and his stomach hurt. I don’t know what that shit is, but you put too much in the drink.”

“Sorry not sorry, suits you two for sleeping soundly while we all suffered.”

As Reiner and Connie kept bickering, the other boys rose up one after the other and soon enough they were all awake. They wore relaxed smiles that made it evident how well they’d slept. And after hearing how Connie’s plan had failed but still worked, they were even happier knowing those two hadn’t rested a minute.

“Don’t you guys feel even a little bad for Bertholdt? We were scared, you know??”

Eren talked. “Oh come on now, he’s fine, and again, you kinda had it coming.”

“I’m-” Reiner cut himself off. “All I’m saying is- you know what? Actually, I don’t know. Just lemme-” 

He was about to finish his sentence when his eyes rolled back and exhaustion finally had the better of him, his sleep-deprived body falling to the floor. 

After a second of silence, the boys started laughing like mad, making jokes, and all that jazz, until a very upset Bertholdt interrupted the hubbub.

“Would you shut the hell up?” his voice was hoarse from strain, but his tone was authoritative anyway. “Also, put Reiner on the bed and get your asses to training. Tell Sadies we’re excusing ourselves for sickness.” 

And with that, completely ignoring his companions’ protests and insults, he fell back down on the bed.

As instructed, the boys put Reiner on the bed and left soon after doing so. They definitely didn’t want Sadies to storm in and make them.

Bertholdt turned his head to look at Reiner’s closed eyes. It was obvious that their nightly activities had completely drained him of energy, but he looked like he was slowly relaxing. _If only we could live this peacefully forever._ He sighed, and Reiner shifted a little, shaking away Bertholdt’s melancholic thoughts. 

Now the blond was laying on his back, so Bertholdt reached a hand down between them and caught Reiner’s, intertwining their fingers and looking fondly at him. 

_Just a few seconds and…_ Yep, he started snoring again. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes. That was Commander Sadies's viagra-like liquid. Who he uses it with, we don't need to know.  
> 


End file.
